


Broken Candle

by Tariff



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Frenemies, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tariff/pseuds/Tariff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gathering up the last of her things in the loft when Santana comes home early. Words are spoken, objects are thrown, someone gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Candle

Rachel was gathering up the last of her things in the loft, now that she has moved out and rooming with Eliott; she wanted to get all that she could get without anyone making a wise of it. Meaning it was a 50 percent chance for Santana not to be home, she was wrong. The loft was quiet for a short time but soon the silence was disturbed by the squeezing of the door and the sounds of heels tapping on the floor. That wasn’t Kurt, it couldn’t be Dani, she wouldn’t just barge in when no one was there; it had to be her.

A quiet day in the loft quickly turned violently, words were thrown around alone with Rachel tossing her stuff careless into her bags. She needed to get out the house; everything was going fine before she tried to talk sense into her ex-friend. However, it was Santana being Santana, she couldn’t take a hint and she kept sparking the fire more and more. That’s when the words were tossed around, Rachel tries to ignore her but it was that one thing she said that pushed her over the top.

Rachel had a candle in hand when she threw it across the room before turning back into her room when she heard an ‘oopf!’ and something colliding to the floor. Rachel’s body freezes momentary. After what she would find she slowly turned around and stepped out to see what it was. As she expected the something was hit was a person, but who; it was later solved when she seen him. It was her one and only best friend Kurt, lying in the middle of the floor. He lied motionless on his back with a bruise already morphing on the side of his face; where the candle connected.

Her body jerks forwards before covering her mouth; she breaks for her friend, **“Kurt!”** her knees bang against the wooden flooring. Once Santana her a second thud she resurfaced from the bathroom to see Lady Hummel and right next to her unconscious friend was no other than Rachel. The Jewish girl was checking their friend’s head wound.

 **“What the hell did you do Berry?”** Santana peaked.

Rachel’s head snapped towards her and said, **“I didn’t know, I…”** she gasped at the broken candle next to their friend’s body. **“He must have just came in as I threw it… oh no he’s bleeding.”**

She covered her mouth again seeing her pale skin friend with blood seeping down from his face from his hairline. Right beside the invisible cut that was lost behind the chestnut brown hair, the girls could see the bruise beginning to swell. The door was left open when his band mate steps in from behind them. Santana was facing him however she was not paying attention to him. Eliott strolled into the picture when Kurt was making a small trip back to loft into a five minute stay.

The question was rolling off his tongue **“Kurt what’s the…”** however the question died when he seen his friend’s condition. If he had finished his statement, it was going to be either ‘what the holdup was’, or something along that line.

Kurt was surrounded by his ex-band mates with him in the middle, on the ground, motionless, asleep? The girls were whispering loudly at each other, what sounded like an argument then seeing Kurt.

 **“Oh my God, what happened?”** he runs over to his friend.

 **“Rachel thought it would be fun to chuck candles at people, Kurt here just happened to walk right through it.”** Santana answered back once noticing his presents.

 **“Shut up Santana!”** Rachel yelled, snapping back at Santana.

 **“Kurt, can you hear me?”** Eliott said then feeling for a pulse which was steady however he still wasn’t responding. **“Guys we need to get him to a hospital.”** He finished glancing towards them for a short while.

 **“Guys,”** he questioned glancing back at the girls who were arguing in secret, **“Seriously, you guys are fighting now?”**

A waking moan snatches their attention; **“Kurt?”** his head ached when he tries to attempt to move; he responds back by opening his eyes.

He questions, **“What happened?”** shutting his eyes once again.

 **“Berry threw a candle at you.”** He didn’t need his eyes to notice that was Santana.

 **“I did not!”** Rachel tried to defend herself.

 **“You did what?”** Kurt’s voice peaked giving his self a headache. He tries to sit up when Eliott helps him.

 **“I’m so sorry Kurt!”** Rachel whined when Eliott began to lift Kurt from the floor, **“we need to get him to a hospital.”**

Santana speaks up, **“and how are we suppose to get their gay Sherlock? He can barely stand.”** She motions towards her friend ‘lady Hummel’ who obviously not playing much attention to them and more to his throbbing headache.

Eliott bits his lip, **“your right, we might as well call them here. Rachel call 911, Santana help me get him to the couch.”** Instead of lending a supporting hand she grabs a hold of the boy’s elbow and guides him with Eliott. She helps him onto the sofa, while Rachel was already talking to the operator giving them their address.

 **“Don’t fall asleep Kurt, you might have a concussion. Help is on the way.”** Eliott told Kurt before Santana spoke bluntly again. **“Really, we just laid him down how do you expect for him not to fall asleep?”**

Eliott thought again, he wasn’t thinking straight anymore. **“You’re right, I’m sorry man, sit up.”** Santana abandon her spot momentary returning with napkins and an ice pack in her grasps. She takes a seat on the table in front of her friend. First she cleans away the blood from his face before applying the ice pack gently against Kurt’s bruise; holding it in place for him.

Kurt blindly reaches out trying to hold the ice pack for himself however Santana discontinues his gesture **“Na-huh,”** he drops his hand. His response back was thanks though it was more of a small moan laced with pain nevertheless Santana still smiled. Eliott looked up to Rachel before leaving the sofa to speak with her, also trying to cheer her up. It was her fault, who throws candles at anything or anyone? It was a poor gesture on her part, however; Eliott didn’t want her to beat herself up too much.

Eliott tore himself in between the room going back to the couch when he asked, **“What were you two disagreeing about anyways?”** Santana shook her head in unison with Kurt responds repeating the Latina’s last word.

Santana agreed with him, **“we should do what Hummel says; we own him that much.”** Rachel press her lips together moments in guilt before she told him, **“They will arrive shortly.”**

Dani was watching Kurt when the EMTs arrived being directed by Rachel as Santana stood way near them but out of their way to woke on Kurt. He needed a few stitches however he did not have a concussion; he just needed rest and some aspirin. Rachel had tried to apologize for what happened thinking that Kurt was going to forever her quickly however the injured boy stopped her at his invisible threshold. Telling her he needed rest before he debate about anything that happened today, he pulled his blind sheet blocking himself into his own space before going to sleep.

 

comment after please :)


End file.
